


Don't Kiss Someone If They're Not Me

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Series: Frerard One-Shots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or that time Gerard kissed a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kiss Someone If They're Not Me

"GERARD ARTHUR WAY!"

Gerard winced. He had seen Frank this angry maybe twice. 

"What the fuck Gerard, I mean what the fuck."

Frank had been pacing since they first got into the hotel room.  He hadn't looked at Gerard at all.

"I, uh, well..."

Okay, Frank looking at him was definitely worse. Fuckin' eye lasers.

"I was just kinda caught up in the moment, ya know, and, um..."

Frank raised an eyebrow and resumed his pacing.

"So you just had an urge to kiss someone?"

"Well, uh, yeah, I guess."

"Well the next time you fucking need to kiss someone onstage, walk THREE GODDAMN FEET and fucking kiss me!" 

It really stung to hear Frank yelling like this. He didn't yell. He laughed shit off. He never got genuinely angry and hurt like this.

"I'm sorry."

For a second Gerard wasn't even sure if Frank heard him. His voice was hoarse and he was whispering, god knows why. But Frank had stopped and something in his expression changed. And he crossed the room and slammed their lips together and the last coherent thought Gerard had before he completely melted was how in the hell had he enjoyed kissing that random guy when he had Frank.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think that sucked a bit less than I thought it would.  
> Fun fact- This is set as their last concert before Projekt Revolution in Tampa.


End file.
